Monsters exist
by ImpishTopHat
Summary: Sixteen year old Izaya Orihara has been afraid of monsters his whole life. What will happen when he meets famous monster of Ikebukuro. Will Shizuo be able to contain his rage and save the terrorized child? My first fan fiction in my entire life, so expect quick changes until I figure out how exactly does this work. Izaya OOC
1. Chapter 1

_Everything will be okay..._

He had no choice but to believe them. Agree that everything will be okay. That he is just a paranoid child and that they knew the best. It was hard to believe. Sixteen year old Izaya Orihara, thought that it was very hard to believe that monsters weren't real. That they are not going to chase him, catch him, and devour him. Just like they devoured his family. He could shut his eyes, and pretend he didn't hear them…but they were still there. Monster's hungry eyes were searching for him. Determined to finish what it started.

"Izaya, are you even listening to me?"

The woman's voice reached to him through haziness of his day time nightmares. No he wasn't listening to her. He did not hear a single word she said. It didn't really matter anywise. They just pretended to help, pretended to care. Nobody really cared for him. He was all alone in this scary world. _Poor, little Izaya. So alone and abounded. Nobody loves you, nobody even likes you. _Izaya flew up at the monsters voice, shaking like crazy. Where is it? Where is it hiding? How did it managed to find him here?

"Izaya, sit down!"

He plopped down on the floor without a second thought. This was it, the monster got him, and he was done for. The woman must work for the monster too, that's how it found him.

"I meant on the couch, Izaya, sit on the couch."

He didn't move. He just sat on the floor, clutching his knees to his chest, shaking violently. She stood up from her seat, looking mad as ever. She grabbed his color and pulled him up, showing him towards the couch. He sat down obediently, looking down at his feet, dreading the moment in which monster will show itself again.

"Repeat after me Izaya: There are no monsters."

He shook his head, if he said that the monster would get angry. He couldn't deny its existence. She sighed and kneeled down to his eye level. Her face looked kind again, but he knew it was a trick. She hated him and wanted him gone. That's why she told the monster where he is.

"Izaya, I can't help you if you don't let me help you. Come on Izaya. No one can hurt you here; you can talk to me freely. Come on Izaya, let me in."

He waved his head no, he knew those were all lies. He knew she didn't care about him. If she did she would understand and protect him from the monster.

"Well I can't say I didn't try. Take him away."

Brutal arms appeared out of nowhere grabbing his shoulders and pulling him up. Horror rose through him as he fought to escape the arms, but to no avail. They grabbed his arms restraining them behind his back. He tried to kick them or squirm out of their grips but they pushed him to the wall, slamming his face against it.

"Alright kid, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. It's your call." Came the gruff voice.

He gave up the fight immediately, his body falling limp in the men's arms. He didn't want it done the hard way. The hard way hurt him. And he was going to have to come with them either way, so giving up was the only logical thing to do. The arms took him away to his room, and left him inside.

They didn't care. Nobody cared. _That's right, nobody cares for you little Izaya. You're such a stupid, useless little boy. _He clasped his hands over his ears, trying to block out monsters voice. _Stupid, stupid boy_, sang the monster its hungry voice resonating in Izaya's head.

"Stop it, please stop it. No more, please." Izaya begged silently, tears veiling up in his eyes.

_Little Izaya is going to cry? Go, go and cry you stupid boy. Cry yourself a river, maybe it will save you. Stupid, stupid boy. It didn't save your family, did it now. Stupid boy. _The monster roared inside his head. Izaya couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't take the verbal abuse from the monster or the "everything is alright" from the doctors. Not anymore. He wanted out. He cried softly to himself, wishing for a place that is safe from the monster, wishing for someone to love him and care for him. Wishing for a home.

_ Stupid boy._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I own only my sick mind.

Suffocating darkness gathered around him as he tried to fall asleep. He was painfully aware of the harsh breathing and glaring eyes that awaited him. He clutched his pillow closer, digging his face in it, trying to avoid the panic. The night-time guards were not all that pleased with someone having a panic attack in 4 Am. Tears trickled down his face as he shook in fear, wordlessly begging the monster to let him sleep. He heard a maniacal laugh in the emptiness of the night, same laugh he heard years ago when he lost everything.

"Please leave, please. I'm tired, please."

His begging words got lost in the clutches of the monster, and he was too afraid to speak more. He couldn't go to sleep. Not with monster watching him. It would kill him, he knew it. He couldn't speak, he couldn't move, he could barely breath. Horror was master of his body, leaving him completely petrified. He dared not move, for his movements would alert the monster. Then the monster would jump on him, sticking its dirty claws in his chest, ripping out his heart and gouging out his eyes…

He was interrupted with a sound of harsh breathing, almost choking. He first thought it was the monster, but no…it was him. He shook in terror as his lungs tried to get enough air. He had face full of pillow, but his fear made him stand down, made him choke over air that he didn't have. Panic was raging through his body, climbing up his spine, digging its needle like claws in his skin.

_ "That's right Izaya, be a good boy and die. Die like the rest of your useless family."_

He wanted to scream at the monsters slippery voice, but he barely had enough air to breath. The colors mixed in front of his eyes, black becoming white, as his ears echoed with ringing that spread his panic further.

Then he felt it.

Two giant clawed hand's lifting him up, murmuring undefined words in his ears. His scream finally broke out. The monster was there and it wanted his blood. He half screamed half choked as he tried to release himself of the monsters death grip. He started kicking and punching in panic, trying to get away, trying to go anywhere but here. Flames of his burning home ragged through is memories as his families screams joined together with loud ringing sounds. Monsters hands grabbed his, restraining them behind his back, while another pair of hands grabbed his legs. The feeling of not being able to escape worsened his fear making his screams die down and hyperventilation come up. Terse flowed freely across his face as firm commanding voice from the outside tried to get through the noise inside his head. Then something was pushed inside his mouth and he felt a spray of medicine enter his throat, helping him breathe. He clenched his mouth around small device dependently, begging to breathe.

The world started coming back to normal, colors coming out in their usual dullness, and he was rather glad to see that two guards took place of monsters that tortured him. One of the guard's was holding on to his arms, while the other had his legs safely tucked under his knees. He thankfully breathed out, once the guard took the device out. They freed him and he wrapped his arms around his legs, happy was in control over his own breathing once again.

"You okay now, Izaya?"

He nodded. He was okay. Guards chased the monster away like they always did. They took away the panic and helped him breath again. Yes, he was okay. One of the guards lifted his head looking straight into his eyes.

"Izaya, there are no monsters. None at all. You can see for yourself, can't you?"

Yes, there was no monster now. But only because the guards were here and the light was on. Once guards leave and the light goes back off the monster would return. Return to torture him, taunt him and mock him. Monster loved making him look like a fool, making him look crazy and paranoid. Nobody else could here or see the monster. Monster would usually hide when other people came. But sometimes the monster would come out in front other people and make him afraid. The other people couldn't see the monster and they didn't believe the monster exists. So they called him paranoid. They said it was just a post traumatic reaction. Monster would laugh at that, it would call him stupid and pathetic. And Izaya…he would cry. Because that was the only thing he could do right. He knew monster was right. He was pathetic, a failure, he should have died on the night when flames swallowed his home. But he didn't, and now he was left in the aftermath.

"No." he whispered, "There is no monster here, not now."

"Not now, not ever, Izaya." The guard assured him.

"Please…please don't leave me alone again." He begged, looking at them with teary eyes.

"Izaya, you are too old to believe in monsters. There isn't any. We are leaving and you are going back to sleep."

"NO PLEA…"

His plea was left hanging in the cold night air as guards left and the light disappeared. He heard monsters cruel laugh and hid under the covers looking for protection. His body was brutally shaking, and he knew that he couldn't take much more of this. He's going to have to leave again. It will be hard to get past guards and the monster, but he could do it. His father showed him how to escape from places. He started with handcuffs. He still remembered his first time.

_"This is hard daddy, I can't do it." Small Izaya wined clattering his handcuffed hands up and down. _

_"Yes you can, Izaya. You just need a little practice. Do it exactly how I showed you."_

_Instructed his father._

_"I can't, it's impossible!" he whined stubbornly._

_"Okay, life lesson time." His father laughed at Izaya's frown. His father was known for his life lesson lectures._

_"Nothing is impossible Izaya. You can do anything if you just put your mind to it. People who say something is impossible are just too lazy to try hard and reach their goal. Are you one of those people Izaya?"_

_"No I'm not. I can do this. I can do anything." He proudly exclaimed._

_"That's my boy! And remember there is no place from which is impossible to escape. If some place was never escaped from, that only means that you have the honor of breaking its record. You got that?"_

_"Yup!"_

_"Good, repeat it for me."_

"Nothing is impossible." Izaya whispered into his pillow, "And no place in inescapable."

He made his decision. He is going to escape. It will be hard. He is going to have to wait until monster falls asleep and until guards go on upper floors, but he could wait. He was patient and determent. He closed his eyes and slowed his breathing, pretending to be asleep. The monster wouldn't bother him when it though he was sleeping. It had no interest in sleeping Izaya. Sleeping Izaya would already be too tortured by the nightmares too hear the monsters mocking voice. Eventually the monster will get bored and fall asleep too. And then, then he will escape. He will be free of the monster once again.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay we finally have chapter 3 out. Now my spaces between the sentences went weird somewhere at the beginning and I couldn't figure out why, so I have no idea how long this turned out to be or how will it look like.

On the other note; a certain character whose name begins with an S will be joining the cast from this chapter. Do you know who it is? Wink, wink, nudge, nudge.

**Disclaimer**: No owning done by me.

Pebbles crunched under his feet as he ran for his dear life. He did it, he managed to escape. No one will know until morning. Monster was sleeping, so he probably had at least a night to get as far away as he could. He was in Ikebukuro, running through some sort of park like the hell hounds were at his heels. People were turning around, staring after him, wondering what's got over that boy who sprinted aimlessly into the night. He paid no attention to them, his concentration focused on making his feet fly. He was surprised that he was still able to run this fast, even after all those months he spent in asylum. But once a runner, always a runner.

He was a bit afraid, even though their was no monster in sight, Ikebukuro was still very big and loud city. Lights flashed at him, intruding his eyes and making him dizzy. He shook his head, trying to clear it up. Yes, Ikebukuro was such a big, scary, loud and dirty place. He didn't like it one bit. So he ran. He ran as fast as his skinny legs could carry him. He passed through streets and roads, paying no attention to vehicles and their loud beeping which was followed by driver's colorful curses.

Running. Running away like he did all his life. How pathetic of him. He almost laughed at himself. Why couldn't he just turn around and face his fears. Face the monsters. Pathetic.

He heard someone yelling about sushi somewhere up ahead and he felt his stomach growl with hunger. He wasn't sure how long has it been since he last ate, put he had no intention to stop and eat. First of he didn't have any money with him, and second of he had no time to waste. He had to run, run until he can't run anymore and then run some more. He would have to…

His thoughts were interrupted by a huge body mass colliding with him. He found him self on the floor, shaking the thoughts out of his head. He looked up to see who did he crash into, and then he started screaming. Above him towered large shadow painted man who stared into his soul. He screamed at the monster he never saw before, screaming into the night, screaming until his lungs wailed for air.

"No, no scream. Russia sushi not scary, no humans at all. Russia sushi good." Giant spoke smiling at him, and he realized that the man meant no harm.

"I-I-I'm so s-s-sorry sir. I wasn't looking where I was g-g-going." He stammered, apologizing and bowing, hoping that his instincts were right and that the man was harmless.

"You like sushi. You come eat sushi. It good. No humans!"

Izaya suddenly found himself dragged into a sushi shop, lead by the gigantic black, sushi talking man. He stammered excuses and tried to get away, but the man was twice his size and he sat him on the chair effortlessly. As soon as he was sat, Izaya dropped his gaze on the floor, quieting his complaints. He felt the man's eyes search him.

"You hungry, very thin, eat sushi." The man exclaimed poking his rib cage.

"N-no I really can't. I-I have to go." He tried to slip past the man, but his arm was still held captive. The man gave him a stern gaze and plopped him back into his seat.

"R-really sir. I don't have any money."

"No money, eat free."

"No, no. I-I really couldn't." he tried to get away once again and once again failed miserably.

"Eat." The man commanded, placing a pallet of strange-looking sushi in front of Izaya.

"I-I-I'm not really all that hungry, not at all." He tried weakly, but his stomach gave him away instantly.

"No lie. Lie bad for soul, lie bad for stomach. No lie." The man said sternly.

Izaya sighed, giving up and nodding silently. It's not that he wasn't hungry, he was starving in fact. But he couldn't let just some random stranger treat him dinner. First of it was dangerous, and second of he didn't want to owe anybody anything. He could last without food a few more days and then figure out what to do. But the man gave him absolutely no choice and Izaya complied to his demands, eating his sushi silently. He eyed the unmoving man ever so often, wondering what he wanted with him. He was in trouble and he knew it. What kind of trouble will it be this time, well that he could only guess.

He finished his sushi, barely feeling the taste of it, and dropped his gaze back on the floor, swaying his legs back and fort. Waiting. Waiting for the next scene in story of his life.

"I Simon, what your name?"

"Izaya. Izaya Orihara." He obediently mumbled, even though all of him was against it.

"Izaya run like army behind him?"

He lifted his head a bit, wondering what did that mean. His eyes finally met Simons and something clicked in him. That look he misread as stern and commanding was actually worried. Why was this man worried about him? He had no way of knowing Izaya, so why should he care. He should how just shooed Izaya away calling him a pest and a parasite like everybody else did. Izaya was used to that, and he knew hoe to deal with that. He knew how to live on the run, always in motion. Never having a secure place to stay and never be able to trust anyone. He knew how to get food and water when he could no longer last without them, and he knew how to find warm and dry places to sleep. He knew how to keep himself awake and running, long after all his strength has been spent and his eyelids just begged to shut. He knew all that, but he didn't know how to deal with somebody being concerned about him. Last people who cared for him were his mother and father and they died years ago. Such a long time has passed since then, that the look in the man's eyes came to him completely unexpected and strange.

"Who chase you?" the man asked, putting his gigantic fist on Izaya's small shoulder; "No lie, okay."

Izaya shook his head in silence, returning back to studying the floor patterns. He was scared. He didn't plane to stop anywhere at least until midnight, and until sunrise the longest, if he could make it of course. And now he was sitting here, ignoring this man as his precious time slipped through the hourglass together with his chances of staying alive.

"Please sir. I have to go. I really do." He whispered, trying not to make huge man mad.

"Hey Simon, we are closing up for today….who is that." The third person walked in, and Izaya's eyes went wide as he turned to stare at the man who owned the voice.

In a split of a second he was screaming again trying to get out, being pulled back only by Simon's large hand. The reason of his fear stared at him in confusion. The man looked like a mixture of a skeleton and ghost to Izaya, and he wanted nothing to do with either of those. He felt tears starting to form as he was pulled back to the creature of horror. Simon sat him on his knee, worriedly looking down, but still held him firm so he had no chance of running away. Izaya was trapped and he knew it. Trapped with a monster and a man who may or may not be a monster. He let his tears flow freely in despair as shakes erupted through his body. How come he didn't felt it, how come he didn't hear it? He always heard monsters before they came.

"This Izaya, he a bit jumpy." He heard Simon say through his violent shakes.

"A bit, that kid almost jumped out of his skin. Where are you parents kid." The skeleton faced man asked.

Izaya stopped his shaking a bit and listened to the voice. You can tell if someone is a monster or not by voice and this man was definitely not a monster. His voice was strong but kind. It was accented just like Simons, but Izaya found no clues of monster anywhere.

"Fire, monster." He finally sobbed out the response, not really knowing will the men understand.

They turned to each other and began speaking in language he didn't understand, probably for privacy reasons. He shook and sobbed in Simons lap as they talked, trying to make out where is this situation going.

"Izaya." Simon called him to get his attention, "You tired?"

"N-n-no I…."

"No lie, Izaya."

He gave up and obediently nodded.

"You sleep upstairs. Dennis says no need to pay food or sleeping."

"I cant I.."

"If he really can't get his sleep without paying us, he can work a bit tomorrow. Those that help." Skeleton named Dennis asked.

"Yeah, okay." He yawned slightly. Anything was better than to stay in dept.

Simon laughed heartily and took him by the hand, helping him get past stairs. Even though this wasn't what he had in planned, Izaya was tired and in desperate need of a good night rest. He was half asleep when their reached the top of the stairs and completely gone when Simon laid him in the guest room. He snuggled close to the pillow, not even bothering with his clothes. Simon smiled at the curled up boy, who was peacefully sleeping. He decided to let him sleep in his clothes; it would be nearly cruel to wake him up now. He just took off boys torn shoes and covered him up with a blanket. The boy snuggled deeper into a blanket seeking its warmth, breathing out in content. Simon smiled and ruffled his hair, before he stood up to leave.

"Night, Izaya." He called out automatically, not expecting a response.

"Good night, daddy."

Simon turned around taken in by a slight surprise. The boy was deep asleep, sentence probably came from the part of his brain that was still with his family. That was still secured and loved, that had nothing to fear. Simon waved his head at the world that boy belonged to now. He wondered what was done to him, who influenced him so hard that he was as paranoid as he was, and how long was the boy running away from it all.

Some people just ran their entire lives…

**A few notes: **Okay now honestly. How many of you thought it was Shizuo. Raise you hands proudly. Okay, I'm sorry about that, but I promise he is scheduled to appear next chapter. Izaya's reaction to Dennis was a bit based on my mind reaction when I first saw him. But come on the guy looks like walking dead man, somebody should show him how to use skin products the right way (that's a joke.). And finally I was thinking of making Izaya understand Russian, but it didn't make sense, since he is only sixteen here, his parents died who know how long ago, and he's been jumping from place to place ever since then, so I really don't know where would he learn to speak Russian fluently.


	4. Chapter 4

I am so sorry for that what you are about to read. Trust me it will make sense later. I hope.

**Disclaimer:** We all know it.

_-No matter what you do you can't run away._

I have to try.

_-He'll kill you._

Not if he can't find me.

_-Why are you still here then? You should be running you idiot._

I have dept to pay.

_-How is leaving a dept any different then stealing, you stole before, you can do this too. You need to go. Now._

No.

_-Why?_

I'm the original I decide what we do.

_-He'll find us._

…

_-You suck._

He really had no patience to talk to Izaya B today. Not after everything that happened. He needed to think things through on his own. So he was shunning him for now. He kind of did deserve it. His more logical and calmer self left him on his own for a year and a half and now was back only to complain.

_-You are just mad because you need me, admit it. _

I can't hear you.

_-Then why are you talking to me._

Shut up.

_-You are still talking to me._

I hate you.

_-And there is that talking again._

Even though he was older, even though he was their first, Izaya B would always have his way. He was smarter, more logical, brave and sometimes even cruel. Izaya B was everything he wasn't.

Why did you even come back?

_-I never left, you idiot._

Yes you did. I haven't heard you for a year and a half.

_-Oh, I'm truly ashamed to be developed from someone as stupid as you. You didn't need me at that time so I didn't talk. Now that you are going to get captured again, I'm just preparing in advance for whatever it is that he will dish out on you. I'm the one who actually has to do all the hard work you know. You just have to sit on the floor and whine like a baby, you are disgusting. _

….

_-What you're not even going to try to deny it._

…

_-Really…nothing._

…

_-Oh, come on your just trying to make me feel guilty now. It's not going to work._

….

_-Izaya?_

Are we really going to get caught again? I don't want to go back. It hurts.

_-Then run. Go away from here. He can't find us if we are on the move. Come on Izaya listen to me. You know I don't lie to you. I don't want to go back their either. They hurt me too. You have the power to stop it._

He'll keep finding us. No matter what I do, he's always right behind me.

_-We'll think of something._

We can't its hopeless.

_-You are hopeless._

B….

_-Yeah, yeah. I know. You just go and give up like you always do. That's the only thing that you are good for. If I was in charge of this body I would do something. I would slit his throat or something. For the sake of everything you can do that too. Stop being a damn coward and fight already._

I can't, that's not me. That's you. I don't think I can kill someone.

_-But he is bad Izaya. If we don't stop him he'll kill us._

He doesn't want to kill us. Just use us.

_-He'll slip up, he's never careful. He'll slip up and we'll die_.

He wont, he needs us. He would never…

_-Are you defending him!_

No I…

_-I can't believe it, you are. You are defending him. That monster who killed your parents, killed your soul and spirit, made you suffer, humiliated you, used you, made ME, and you are defending HIM!_

No I was just…..

_-Shut up! Just shut up! I don't want to hear another word from you got it!_

B….

_-No, nothing. No more running crying to me. Shut up already!_

And he did. He stayed silent sweeping the floor of Russia's Sushi. There were not many customers in all day, so he wasn't very busy. Simon and Dennis both had to pull jobs out of their sleeves so he can repay his dept. They said few times already that he did enough, but something in him just didn't want to stop. Stopping meant leaving. And he didn't want to leave. He talked to Simon and Dennis at the breakfast this morning and realized that they were actually very kind people. They didn't make him say anything he wanted to hide, and did their best to help him. He didn't want to leave them. He felt safe around them. He figured that monster would be too scared to go past Simon who was advertising in front of the shop. So this was logically the safest place to be.

Dennis watched the young boy with faraway eyes. The same one, who was so tense just yesterday, was so much calmer today. He didn't know where the boy came from, but from the way he stammered in his speech, the way he looked down when speaking or being spoken too, and the way he recoiled every time somebody made a sudden movement, by all that he knew it was no good. The boy was scared and scarred. Barely able to trust anyone, barely able to look anyone in the eyes. Dennis didn't understand who would hurt somebody so young so much. Why was violence always digging its way to even the most innocent of lives?

He was snapped out of his thought by familiar grumbling as Shizuo Heiwajima dropped himself down on the chair murmuring hateful thoughts.

"Good morning Shizuo."

"Yeah, yeah, it's good alright. So good somebody actually decided to try their luck and hit me with a pottery plant. Idiot. So I smashed his car."

"Maybe it was an accident."

"Who throws plants around accidentally!?"

"Calm down Shizuo. I will not tolerate yelling or violence in here. Now what will you have?"

"Yeah, sorry. I've just been on my edge lately. Just give me the usual."

The dept collector ate silently for a while, his eyes wandering around the shop until they landed on raven haired boy sweeping around.

"What's he doing here. I didn't know you employed kids." He asked

"We don't. Simon made him eat here last night because he looked starved and he is stubborn to pay his dept of."

"Well at least someone pays their dept in this damn town. What's his name?"

"Izaya."

"Yes." Came the raven's voice from across the room.

Dennis was surprised Izaya heard his name from way over the other side of the shop. The store was half empty, but the ones who were in it were being pretty loud, laughing at something their friends said. Plus, even though he didn't really know Izaya all that much, he didn't seem like a kind of kid who liked to eavesdrop on other people's conversations. It made him think. Was he maybe thought to answer his name no matter how long the distance or how silent the call? Was he thought to come running for his commands? Because the boy looked at him expectantly, twitching up and down, looking like his ready to bounce at his next word.

"It's nothing Izaya. Never mind."

The boy nodded and concentrated back on his work. Shizuo gave Dennis a raised eyebrow but said nothing, continuing on with his sushi. Dennis eyed Shizuo then Izaya then back at Shizuo and then Izaya again.

"Hey Shizuo, could you do me a favor."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Could you take Izaya to see Shinra? I would take him but I'm working and so is Simon."

Shizuo frowned; he was not all that good with kids, especially teenagers. They went on his nerves. But he nodded anyways. He owed Simon and Dennis because they would often stop him from making mass destruction, and he was the last person to leave his dept unpaid. He sighed tossing the money for the sushi on the counter.

"Just one question. Why Shinra? Why not just regular hospital?"

"I don't think he would much appreciate the hospital. The less people involved in this the better."

"In _this_? What is _this?_"

"I honestly don't quite know Shizuo, but I don't think it's good. And until Simon and I figure out what to do, I think its best to keep quiet."

"Okay, I'll take him. I won't promise I won't hit him if he annoys me, but I'll take him."

"Thanks Shizuo, and try not to get annoyed by him, he is a bit delicate to handle."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see. Izaya! Come over here a second."

And sure enough Izaya was there in a heart beat, ready for his next assignment.

"Izaya, this is Shizuo Heiwajima. He'll take you to see a doctor now. You have to be good, okay." He said as if speaking to a toddler.

Izaya eyed Shizuo unsurely; "Doctor? But I'm not sick."

"That doesn't matter. You need a check up and Shizou is going to take you. Me and Simon want to be sure you are healthy. Okay."

"Okay." Izaya nodded, still eyeing Shizuo; " But I'm not gona like it."

"Who the hell cares, let's go. This is already giving me a headache." Shizuo growled grabbing Izaya's hand and leading him away as Izaya waved of to Dennis and Simon.

After they got on the road, Shizuo was quite surprised to find out that Izaya wasn't a loud annoying kid he expected him to be. He stayed quiet the entire walk, keeping up with Shizuo's pace, never going too much in front so Izaya can't see Shizuo, or to much behind for Shizuo to lose sight of him. Shizuo was surprised at the fact that Izaya's scrawny legs could so easily keep up with his quick and impenitent pace. Like he was made to follow, never to get out of the sight of the one he was following.

"Shizuo….?"

So much for staying quiet.

"What?" he glared at the boy sharply.

Izaya flinched back and shook his head; "N-n-n-nothing."

"If you aren't going to speak, then keep you mouth shut. Got it?"

Izaya nodded obediently, letting his eyes fall to the floor. He kind of thought Shizuo's statement made no sense, since if somebody isn't speaking they are already being quiet, but he didn't say anything. He learned long ago not to oppose other people. Those were the magic words. Don't contradict and you stay alive.

_-Now I'm sure of it. He is a monster. I can feel it in my blood. Well technically our blood._

You can't know for sure.

_-Oh, Izaya. Why do you always look for the best in people?_

We don't know him.

_-Contradict me all you want, but you know I'm right. That man is a monster and he'll kill you the first chance he gets._

…

They all stayed quiet after that. Izaya in his thoughts, Shizuo in his. Ignoring each others presence until they reached the apartment building where the underground doctor lived.

**Notes:** I hate, hate, hate, HATE writing Shizuo and Dennis. They both turned out so weird like what. I'm sorry about leading in Izaya B, but it will make sense like a few chapters later. I really hate this chapter! It is so…so…BLARGH! But not to worry, it is this way because I spent way too much time on the chapters coming after it, so they should be good. I hope. Hehe. Anywise, Shizuo and Izaya are happily skipping of to Shinras. And who lives with Shinra. That right, our all time favorite Dullahan does. Anybody want to bet how will Izaya react to her? Who has jumping out of the window, huh. Hehe. Not funny right. Sorry. I'll shut up now.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to you my lovely reader I got super inspired and updated super fast. A round of applause for you, you deserve it. And special thanks to Kathysweet and alwaysblu who reviewed every single chapter (I know it's early to celebrate, but five is one of my round numbers.) The chapter came out a bit short, but I think it'll do fine. Anywise let's get this show on the road.

Disclaimer: Nop, still not owning it.

„Shizuo...? "

„What now?" the blond dept collector growled as he proceeded abusing the apartment doorbell.

Izaya twitched but refused to back away again; "Is their monsters here?"

"What is that supposed to mean?! For the sake of everything Shinra if you don't open this door I'll smash it down!"

"If the monsters come again, will you protect me? You won't let them take me back right. Right?"

"Humm? Yeah sure whatever."

Shizuo kept drilling the doorbell into the apartment wall as annoying ringing sound echoed around, causing a lot of people to come out of comforts of their homes to complain, only to run back inside at the sight of the Shizuo Heiwajima. Izaya looked in wonder at the frustrated man, hoping that all that frustration isn't going to turn around on him. He wasn't sure did Shizuo understand what he asked from him, but he was pretty sure that if the man was a monster he would not promise anything like it, and that was enough to keep him calm for now.

Finally there was a clicking sound on the other side of the door, and a very sleepy doctor showed his face.

"Shizuo could you please stop that…."

"IT WAS ABOUT TIME YOU LET ME IN, DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG HAVE I'V BEEN STANDING HERE!"

"No but I'm pretty sure all of my neighbors do. Look I worked long into the night and slept in, I'm sorry. Could you please stop abusing my doorbell now?"

Shizuo growled and made his way past Shinra and into the house pulling Izaya along.

"What is going on Shizuo? Are you hurt again? And who is that?"

"I'm not hurt; I just came to deliver you this kid. Dennis wants you to take a look at him."

"Okay I am what now?" Shinra grinned jokingly at nervous Izaya.

"Stop goofing around Shinra, you know what I mean. Give the kid a stupid check up."

"Okay, okay. Relax. I was just kidding around for a bit. Oh good morning Celty, how did you sleep?"

Shizuo turned around to awaken dullahan and suddenly remembered what kid said in front of the house. If the kid was jumpy about Shizuo, Simon and Dennis, he couldn't imagine what would happen when he saw the headless rider herself. Celty stood at the doorway giving a Shizuo a small wave of hallo, and turned questionably to Izaya. Kid's eyes were as big as saucers, staring into the smoke that floated out of Celty's neck. Right then Shizuo expected a lot of things, but what he did not expect happened momentarily.

"Are…are you a dullahan?" the kid spoke up quietly.

"Why yes she is. And isn't she the most beautiful dullahan of all!" Shinra jumped in his love daze, only to get smacked away by Celty.

(Hallo. My name is Celty Sturluson. Yes I'm a dullahan) she typed in her phone for Izaya to see.

"My dad knew a dullahan, he met her when he was my age. And now I get to meet one too." The boy's eyes were huge and full of amazement as he watched Celty speed type on her phone.

(That's nice. I'm glad I got to meet you…?)

"Izaya. Izaya Orihara. My dad told me all about dullahans. He said he actually talked to one, everyone was scared of her, but he wasn't because my dad isn't scared of anything. He told me that that entire story about dullahans is wrong. They are not mean or scary. They don't kill people and they are not soulless and blood searching. They help people who died pass on. If there was no dullahans then all people would be stuck in an endless death limbo not able to ever get out. He knew that because the dullahan told him that. He said he met her again just a few years after, but she didn't have her head thattime and she went searching for it in Japan and he helped her stowaway to the ship. Where is your head Celty…wait dullahans don't live in Japan, but that dullahan came here and you are here! Are you the dullahan my dad knew!? Are you? Are you?!"

Celty stood frozen at that bucket load of information as the excited boy stared at her in amazement and joy.

(I think I am. Izaya, where is your father now? I need to speak to him right away.)

The boy's smile disappeared in an instant only to be replaced by shaking shoulders and watery eyes.

"M-m-monster. Monsters lit the fire. Ate my mommy and daddy. Killed them. They killed them. They tricked me, they tricked me. Told me I was going to be safe. That they are going to protect me. They didn't, they hurt me. They hurt me loads. They hurt my head, did something to my brain. It hurt, I cried, and they said they are going to kill me if I don't do what they say. I didn't want to, they made me do it. I escaped but they kept following. They want me back Celty! I don't want to go back! Don't let the monsters take me back. Please Celty, please."

Celty twitched in surprise when the small raven head lunged himself at her, crying like crazy. She was taken aback, but quickly regained her composure and wrapped her arms around the boy, stroking the shivering boy comfortingly. Shizuo raised his eyebrow as Shinra watched in slight interest.

"Shizuo, where did you say you found him?" Shinra asked

"I did not find him; Simon picked him up from the street, just like that. That's pretty much all I know."

"Well I do need to get him checked up, so we can't have any more of this. Okay Izaya. Can you calm down for m… for Celty?"

Shinra could practically see an invisible eyebrow rising on Celty's none present face, but boy nodded, sniffing slightly, and propped himself up, letting Shinra take him to check up room.

Half an hour later, Izaya strode out of the room directly to Celty, and Shinra called Shizuo to tell him the results.

"Well he seams to be more mentally and emotionally wounded then physically. He has been wounded in the past, but nothing too severally. The real damage was done up here." He said taping his head; "It seems someone did their best to make his mistrustful and paranoid, even slightly schizophrenic. The thing that worries me the most is that he has been drug abused by a very rare type of drug."

"What does that mean?"

"Remember when he said they did something to his brain."

"Yeah."

"That wasn't paranoia. He has been abused by a rare type of mind controlling drug."

"Mind controlling?!"

"Yes, who ever did this to him is able to access his mind and let in pain that feels real, if not worse. Furthermore they would be able to let their thoughts into his mind, which would explain the parts of his paranoia. I can't imagine how traumatic it must of been for him to feel the pain when there is nothing to cause it, or hear the voices inside his head that doesn't belong to him. That pretty much all I know about this, my specialties are body wounds not the mental ones."

"Yeah, I know. Thanks Shinra. IZAYA, COME ON! WE ARE LEAVING NOW!"

"I'm coming. By Celty." Izaya ran out of the living room like a called on puppy.

Shizuo waved goodby to his friends and dragged Izaya out of the door. The doctor and the dullahan were silent for a minute, until;

"Why didn't I get a goodby?!" Shinra whined, as Celty's shoulders shook in mute laughter.

Shizuo was silently making their way back to Russia's sushi, watching the boy who struggled to keep up. Those people who did this to him were sick. He felt an unbelievable need to crush something well up in his chest. How can somebody do this to a kid? And the rest of his story! How can somebody just kill kid's parents and take a child to use him for some sick purpose. If he ever saw those people he would crush their skulls with his bare hands.

A fire truck rode by them, sirens echoing the streets. He saw Izaya shiver at the sound. He mentioned that fire killed his parents. How many bad memories were linked to those sirens that usually signaled for an upcoming help. Then saw it. He saw the truck stop. The flames were licking the sky, fire crackled evilly, almost like it was laughing. Russia's sushi was burning into the ground. Izaya was shaking violently.

**Notes:** Sooooooo, I really thought Izaya's nonstop wining was getting old and annoying, so he isn't afraid of Celty. Yey for Celty. Shinra is being a comic relief character for a bit there and we find out more about Izaya's condition. Story also starts to pick up. What shall happen next?! Don't worry, I already know and I'm loving it. Until next time, bye, bye.


	6. Chapter 6

So this chapter is where we see the real craziness of me. You who don't want to see Izaya hurt better squint a bit. And leave your torches at home, please. I can't make things better if you burn me alive. Oh yeah and Shizuo is a bit OOC, but I was never good at writing him in the first place. Oh and the font went wierd last time, so I don't know how will it look now.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Durarara, things would be ten times sicker.

„What in hell happened!"

Shizuo screamed in anger and disbelief upon seeing Ikebukuro's safe haven turn to ashes while firefighters desperately tried to get the fire under control. He ran of to the ambulance truck searching for tall and usually all too seeable figures of Simon and Dennis. He couldn't see them.

He was trapped in sounds of painful moaning and coughing, while the ashes of Russia's sushi danced around him, falling on his shoulders. Every little speck of ash seemed to weigh a ton as they brought back memories of all the great times in the comfort of the restaurant. Russia's sushi was one place where you were accepted no matter who you were. It was like a second home to him. Place he could turn to for advice when his life just became to hard. He couldn't believe it was gone. All gone. For the first time in many, many years he felt tears well up in his eyes as the pain of his loss threatened to suffocate him.

"Shizuo?" a familiar voice broke behind him, and he turned to see Simon standing right behind him.

"Simon?! For the sake of everything do you know how much you scared me! I already thought you and Dennis were dead! What in the name of hell happened?!"

"Not worry Shizuo. I fine and Dennis fine. Everybody fine, everybody safe. Somebody start fire, a dangerous fire. A killing fire." Simon's face was grim and serious, Shizuo rarely saw him like that.

"Well at least everybody survived. Do you have any idea who could it be?"

"No, none. Shizuo, where young Izaya?"

"What do you mean, he's right over…."

Izaya was not there. Actually, Izaya was nowhere is sight. Shizuo started to panic again, remembering how scared the boy looked right before Shizuo took of. Who knows what kind of trouble he's gotten himself into.

"I lost a kid….how did I manage to lose a kid?!" he felt rather frustrated, since he so foolishly thought Izaya's just going to follow him wordlessly like before, and now he has disappeared.

"No worry Shizuo…we find him, he be fine. Everyone be fine." But there was worry in Simons eyes too.

-Little further, and few minutes before-

Izaya watched, shaking at the sight that was so uncomfortably familiar. Shizuo yelled out something and started running towards the shop, but Izaya stayed put. He had no feeling in his legs, completely forgetting how to move.

"Isn't it funny Izaya?" he felt a hand around his waist pull him to the man who came as quiet as a ghost; "You bring misery everywhere you come. You should really just stop running." The man laughed, brushing the boy's hair with his fingers gently; „Poor little Izaya. Nobody loves you, everybody wants you gone. Except for me. I want you, you can come with me."

Izaya shivered as monster-mans warm breath crept down his neck and to his spine.

"Come with me, little Izaya. Give up and nobody needs to get hurt anymore."

Even though B was screaming to him to get out of there and to run until he can't run no more. Even though he was scared out of his wits of this man, and wanted nothing to do with him. Even though he knew whatever will come after he comes with him will hurt, and hurt bad.

Even though he felt and knew all that, he still nodded. He nodded because he didn't want more people hurt because of him. He didn't want Shizuo, Shinra or Celty to suffer, and they would be the monsters next target if he struggled.

The man smirked, digging his fingers possessively into Izaya's shoulder; "That a good boy Izaya. Very good boy." He said as if speaking to a dog, and pushed the boy along and into the small alley where a black van with tinted windows was parked.

"Get in!" the man barked, opening the door and pushing Izaya into empty back of the car.

Izaya shook and scooted away to the corner of the van. The man paid no attention to him as he got into the van and motioned the driver to start the engine. Izaya's eyes danced wildly as he hugged himself, expecting his punishment. Tears leaked from the corners of his eyes, and mute sobs began to rise up through his body. He knew better than to let himself make the sounds. If he was laud the punishment would only get worse. The three men that occupied the front of the car paid no attention to him, but he knew that they'll notice as soon as he tries to move.

"Who the hell are those two?" Junichi, the youngest of the three spoke pointing at the something out of Izaya's line of sight.

"Brat's little friends perhaps, they seem to be looking for somebody. Hey, brat, you made any friend's while you were out there?" the monster named Orochi laughed, knowing that Izaya was too traumatized to be able to make friends.

The third man, the driver named Yasushi, said nothing, carefully operating the van out of the panicked crowd. He eyed the shaking child in the rearview mirror, but stayed silent as Orochi and Junichi jumped to execute the child's punishment. He was the calmest one of the group, never laid a hand on the kid. He wasn't interested in the child's pain, just in the profit they could make with his brain. But that didn't mean he was going to stop his friends from harming the kid. If the kid needed a reminder to stay put and do as they say, well that wasn't his business.

"So then, little Izaya. You have been very, very bad. Running from us for a whole year and a half. That is a long time, a very long time, little Izaya. I am a little impressed by that, just a little." The monster named Orochi chuckled, just before he grabbed a fistful of Izaya's hair and yanked it up painfully; "However that is not going to stop me to cause you so much pain, that you won't be able to stand up on your own for the next week, you little bastard."

He watched as boy shook in absolute terror, his eyes going wide with panic, tears escaping freely.

"Tsk, tsk, little Izaya. You are not afraid of your uncle Orochi are you now." He laughed into boy's terrified face; "Do you want to know what we are going to do to you, Izaya. Do you? Would you rather leave it a surprise? A painful, bloody surprise. Huh, what do you say?"

Izaya shook violently, his mouth opening, but no sound coming from his fear drained throat. His head hurt from the man yanking on it, and he couldn't think straight. Man started to slowly fill his mind with pain, shutting Izaya B's comforting presence away. Now it was just them. He, Junichi, the monster and pain.

"No answer? Well then I think I'm going to tell you. You see, me and Junichi thought long and hard about what we could do, what pain could we cause that would make you stay chained and obedient. So we thought and thought and thought and then I came to a splendid idea." He said and leaned into Izaya's ear, whispering threateningly; "We are going to rape you."

He smiled when he felt the boy's shaking stop all together in complete and outer shock. He could have sworn that the boy stopped breathing for few second, right then and there. He let go of the boy's hair grabbing his shirt instead, and pulling him to the center of the van. He almost laughed of how submissive and scared the boy was. The trailed his fingers around the boy's chest, smiling fondly at his little pet. His and only his. Junichi and Yasushi may be on this too, but he was the real master of the boy's mind. He was the only one who could get access to it, only one who could make him cry and scream for mercy just by looking at him. That boy belonged to him. And now he was going to claim his body just like he claimed his soul so many years ago.

"And, my dear little Izaya, I can guarantee you it will hurt, a lot. I and Junichi are going to make sure it does. So Junichi." He turned to the younger man who bounced up and down in enthusiasm rather unprofessionally; "Since I got to give him the _foreplay _you get to pick the position. You want the back or the front?"

"Both!" the younger yelped eagerly.

"Very well, we'll have it your way and switch around. It will take longer though, but I guess it's worth a while if he learns his lesson."

Yasushi just drew on, ignoring his college's mumblings and the boy's newest set of sobs. He was strictly against this when it was mentioned, but was outvoted by Orochi and Junichi. Honestly he did believe that a few mind dealings would work just as well, but Orochi was furious at the boy's insolence, and wanted to make sure that this never happened again. And since the boy did legally belong to Orochi, he decided to just let him do what he wants. But he had a feeling that after this, the boy's condition would just go down hill.

**Notes:** Please don't kill me; I have Izaya as my hostage. Oh and can anybody guess why I name the lead bad guy Orochi. It does have a meaning.


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter is rather short because I have my sister hanging on my neck, say hi to her. Anywise alwaysblu you were right about Orochi's name, but that's not the reason I took that name for him, the reason is this: _Orochi translated as the Eight-Forked Serpent in English, is a legendary 8-headed and 8-tailed Japanese dragon that was slain by the Shinto storm-god Susanoo._ I figured it sounded good since Izaya considers him a monster. As for the other two;

Yasushi was chosen for its meaning: Peaceful; honest. And Junichi, well that name was chosen just becouse i thought it sounded good, but it means: Depending on the characters used to represent it, it may mean ''First son'' or ''Docile one.'' So since our Junichi is not really docile, lets say he was the first son.

**Disclaimer:** Still nothing

Izaya shook in disbelief as blood and cum dripped out of his mouth. This did not happen. It had to be a trick. Another illusion that Orochi made. _This did not happen! _However, his body told a different story. This did happen; it hurt so it had to be true. The illusions usually don't hurt after Orochi stops influencing him. Why did this on still last? Why was he still hurt? Why, why, WHY?! Because, his brain concludes, this time it was real. You can think whatever you want, little Izaya, but it was real. It was agonizingly real. His hands held his frail body together as it treated to collapse out of pain. He caved in on himself as his stomach franticly pushed out every single bit of blood and cum back through his mouth. He vomited the mixture until there was nothing left. It was like reliving the whole haunting experience over again, just backwards. His throat ached for water and his lungs begged for air, every single muscle in his body screamed in pain. He wished he were dead. Right then and there. For the first time in his life, oddly, he wished he were dead. He felt so stained and used. Like a rag somebody uses to clean up the dust and then just throws in the garbage.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, little Izaya. Now look what you did." Orochi's voice slithered to him; "It's like you are begging to be punished again. You enjoined it that much, huh?"

Izaya's eyes winded as Orochi's hand slide up his chest, cupped in his chin, and finally nested down in his hair. Orochi started stroked him gently, his eyes eating Izaya's soul. Izaya tried to make his voice come out, to deny, to say he in no way wants any of that any more. But his voice was gone. Devoured by the monster in Orochi's eyes. So Izaya didn't say anything. He dropped his head to the floor, looking at the gruesome mixture slide around the van, looking at his skinny legs in carelessly put on slacks, looking at the blood that sipped through those slacks, looking everywhere bit in Orochi's devouring eyes.

But then.

Grip on his hair tightened, and Orochi yanked his head up. Hard. So hard that tears started slipping out of Izaya's eyes again. Orochi made him look into his eyes. Those petrifying eyes. He stiffened before his gaze, not daring to tremble, not daring to cry, barely even daring to breath.

"You are going to clean this mess up, and you are going to do it quick, no complaining. Got that?" Orochi's voice was deadly quiet. That voice scared Izaya the most.

"Yes." He whimpered out.

"Yes who?" Orochi growled.

"Yes, sir." Izaya barely broke out.

"Good boy. Now, next rule. You will never run away from me again. Understood? If you do, I'll find you, and when I find you I'll make you go through so much pain that you would beg for me to kill you, but I won't. I'll do it over and over and over again, until I beat all that disobedience out of you. Do you understand this you little bastard?!"

"Yes, yes sir. No more, never again. I promise." He squealed in full-out terror.

"Good boy." Orochi spat at him, and Izaya shivered as wet saliva slid down his face leaving a sticky trail; "Now get your self to work. We got a lot to do today."

After that he finally freed Izaya's hair from his grip, pushing him down and into the vomit for a good measure. Izaya whimpered softly at the pain that echoed through his head, back and legs, but made no other way to complain. Orochi left to the front of the van and Izaya tried to stand up. He found that to be impossible. His legs and back hurt when he tried to stand up, making white light flash before his eyes. He fell to the floor once again, whimpering in pain. Orochi has fulfilled his promise to Izaya. He wasn't able to stand up and probably won't be for another week.

"What are you doing back there, runt?" Orochi yelled and Izaya trembled as he heard the footsteps come towards him.

"Please, I can't, I tried, no more, no more. Please." He begged desperately trying to cough out a decent sentence with his tortured throat.

"He's too hurt to stand up for himself, Orochi. You and Junichi did a good number on him." He heard Yasushi say above him.

"So who do you suggest to clean up the mess that mutt made?"

Yasushi smiled and turned to Orochi who was operating the van this time; "Well Junichi doesn't seem to be doing anything note worthy."

"What! You cannot honestly expect from me to clean up his vomit! No way in hell!" Junichi called out from the passenger's seat.

"Just call it a payback for that time you drove over cop's car and got us arrested." Orochi said plainly; "Yasushi, could you please get brat cleaned up and on his job, he doesn't need to stand for that."

"Sure no problem, come on Junichi, get on with your job." replied Yasushi picking up wincing Izaya in his arms.

Junichi, surprisingly enough, complied with just a couple of dozen swear words and complaints. Yasushi brought Izaya further away from the mess and started to clean him up with a wet towel. Out of the three Izaya liked Yasushi the best. Not that Yasushi was too kind to him or something, but all children need someone to tie to, to be close to, and Izaya picked Yasushi. Simply because Yasushi never once hurt him. So Izaya relaxed a bit in large man's arms, letting him clean him up like he always did when Orochi or Junichi would go overboard and Izaya would start to bleed. He felt safe with Yasushi, as safe as he could feel in this hell.

"Do you think you can work, Izaya?" Yasushi asked him quietly.

"Who cares, even if he can't I'll MAKE him work." Came Orochi's voice from the front of the van.

"Yes, sir." Izaya whispered quietly, nodding those ever-sad eyes.

"Good." Yasushi said simply.

Once he was done, cleaning Izaya up, he got the small silver laptop and sat it on the boy's lap.

"Do your stuff, kid."

Izaya nodded importantly, opening the laptop and typing in the password. Rows of numbers and letters filled the screen and he started typing fast, letting the world of logic consume his pain. That was what he did. He typed, decoded, deciphered and found information's. That was the only thing he was good at. Izaya was maybe weak and frail, but his brain was not. He had a very fast working and precise brain, which was great with number and ciphered letters. To bad Orochi had full aces to it. Izaya never knew what exactly was he decoding, because Orochi would keep the part of his mind responsible for memories under the strain at that time. But whatever it was, Izaya was sure it was not legal, and he hated doing it. But the world of number was his only escape from this hell.

As he worked on his codes, Orochi drew the van rather carelessly. Yasushi who would usually drive it and it was seeable, since Orochi slithered around the road and between the vehicles like a bullet fast snake. Izaya was rather used to speed driving so he saw nothing to worry about it, but Yasushi did. Speed drivers attracted cops, someone they seriously did not need. He turned around to tell Orochi to stop risking their lives, when he heard the one sound he most definitely did not want to here.

Police sirens.


	8. Chapter 8

**Discaimer**: Nop, still nothing.

„I can't believe I'm going to say this but Junichi, take the wheel." Orochi jumped from his seat, letting Junichi in; " Yasushi take care of the kid, and I'm going to deal with them."

Yasushi nodded, clasping the laptop shut, making Izaya's distraction disappear. Izaya lifted his head with a questioning gaze, not sure, why was he interrupted, but Yasushi gave him no chances to question him as he pulled the boy to the front of the van. Izaya realized with shock that Junichi was driving. Nobody ever let Junichi drive, not since he almost killed them but smashing into some building.

"What…what is going on?" he broke out silently, as Yasushi pushed him in the passenger's seat.

"We are being tailed by cops." Junichi laughed as he kicked the van in its top speed, practically driving over the other vehicles.

"COPS!" Izaya's eyes went wide with fear as he started shaking once again.

"Oh man, what did you tell him about the cops, Orochi." Yasushi sighed.

"Only that they are brain eating monsters, who are looking to cook him for dinner with raspberries." Orochi replied taking his gun out and sneaking to the back door of the van.

"Whatever, just get us out of here."

"Roger." Junichi yelled, laughing like a manic.

"Hang on tight, kid."

Izaya's eyes went even wider when he heard first shots being fired. Orochi was standing in front of cracked open back door, and shooting bullets at the police officers. Yasushi held his shoulder firmly, trying to make him calm down, but once again, that proved impossible. Orochi has done too much damage, which is what Yasushi always said.

"Let me go, let me go!" Izaya screamed out trying to rip away.

"Make the brat shut up, we don't want them to know he is here." Orochi yelled.

"Let me go!"

"Easy does it, Izaya. Everything is going to be alright."

"Liar, let me go, let me go."

"Shut him up already, I'm trying to drive here!"

"Don't you think I'm trying?"

_-Izaya, let me._

"Let me go!"

_-I can run away, you cannot do it on your own Izaya. You need me._

Fine.

"Calm down, Iza…"

Yasushi froze mid sentence. Eyes that were looking at him were no longer Izaya's. There was no scared look in them any more. They now possessed that calculably mischief's glimmer that was connected to only one person Yasushi knew.

Izaya B gave him his characteristic smirk;

"Did you miss me?!"

"No, not you, not now."

"Tsk, I guess not."

Before anyone could react, B jumped out of his seat, landing right in front of Junichi in a cat-like style. Junichi screamed letting go of the wheel and the van went out of control heading straight for a nearby building.

"What the hell is going on out there?" Yelled Orochi holding to van's door in a life struggle.

"It's back, that thing is back." Yasushi yelled looking at the mental clone they accidentally made.

"Tsk, that THING? I'm rather insulted." B hissed jumping away from Yasushi.

"Get him under control!" Orochi yelled. But. It was already too late.

"Been fun playing, fellows." B grind before he jumped out of the moving van.

"What in the…" Junichi's cry was cut short by a building colliding with them.

Smoke liked the sky. Smoke. Why was it always smoke and fire? Why were they always the ones to end his world…their world? He managed to land on his legs, running away from the scene as fast as he could. Sirens roared behind him, and Izaya was panicking in him. He had to get away. Not that he really believed in all that gibberish Orochi told Izaya but still…no reason to risk it.

-_B?_

What?

_-You are bleeding._

I'm what?!

He looked down, surprised to see blood pouring down his pants, leaving small red splotches on the pavement. That's when he felt it. The pain. The pain so agonizingly real and so incredibly strong that it seemed like it was trying to rip him apart. He fell to the pavement trying to regain his breath as pains claws slashed through his lungs.

_-B…what is going on?_

It hurts. It hurts too much.

_-But you were fine just a minute ago._

Are you familiar with the term adrenalin rush?

_-Are you going to be okay?_

It hurts.

_-B?_

It hurts so much.

_-B?!_

I'm sorry Izaya. I failed you.

And with that his world disappeared in hungry darkness. Last thing he saw was a front wheel of a motorcycle stopping before him.

-Ten minutes ago, Shinra's place. -

(What will we do? We can't find him anywhere.) Celty asked her friends.

Everybody was there. Simon, Dennis, Shizuo, Shinra and herself. They searched all Ikebukuro for Izaya, but it was as if he just disappeared of the face of the Earth.

"I don't know, Celty. I guess we can only keep looking and hope for the best." Shinra sighed, flipping on the news channel on their TV, as if that's going to help them.

"He can't just disappear he has to be somewhere. If you were a paranoid kid where would you go?" Shizuo asked.

"To safe place. Where people care." Simon said.

"And where is that for him?"

"We don't know. We don't even know if he has a place like that." Dennis answered.

"Hey everybody, hush up and come see this." Shinra yelled turning up the sound on the TV.

-Police chase on the streets of Shinjuku has taken a dramatic turn once the vehicle, suspected to be delivering smuggled goods, has lost control and smashed into a nearby office building. Just before the crash, a teenaged boy has been spotted jumping out of the moving van. Police refuses to comment the incident and the identity of the boy or the curtain state of the other people in the vehicle are unknown for the times being.-

As the news went to whether report, Shinra turned to face his quiet quests. They have all seen the chase footage; they had all recognized the boy jumping out of the van.

(I am the fastest. I'm going there and bringing him back.) Celty was first to break the silence.

"Okay Celty. Watch yourself out there. Oh and Shizuo would you mind going with her? She might need some more muscle." Shinra said worriedly.

(I can take care of myself, Shinra.)

"I know, but if police get to him before we do, I'm guessing they won't consider talking to a Dullahan, and Shizuo can make a point."

Celty nodded and led Shizuo to her bike. Very soon, the residents of Ikebukuro could see the urban legend riding at her top speed with the strongest man in Ikebukuro at the back of the bike.


	9. Chapter 9

Okay I'm really sorry for not updating, and I'm even sorrier (lol that's a word) for this utterly boring chapter. I have literally no inspiration for this fic any more, just some ideas here and there. I actually went and researched post rape disorders and stuff to get ideas. Well, what are you going to do, when one story goes up the other one goes down, and I guess I sacrificed this one for "Perfect doll." Again I do apologies.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Durarara this would be good.

Izaya wasn't at the crash scene when they came. They went to police and they directed them to the nearby hospital, where the raven head was momentarily been held. Now they sat next to the hospital bed which held unconscious boy. Celty has already sent a message to Shinra and the others and they said they were coming soon. She was glad that the boy wasn't seriously hurt. When the police officer said the word hospital, she imagined Izaya connected to all kinds of electronic devices in a white room resonating with beeps of the heart monitor. But there was nothing of that. Izaya was just patched up a bit, sleeping soundly in the bed.

"We doubt he is going to be waking up any time soon." The doctor in charge came in the room to great them.

"What do you mean, is he in a coma or something?"

Shizuo was sitting in the chair with an irritated look on his face. He didn't like hospitals, and situations like this made him want to smoke, which wasn't allowed in hospitals, which made hate them more, which made him need to smoke more. It was just an irritating and endless circle.

"No, nothing like that. He has just been through a shock, so he is mentally exhausted. He might be sleeping for a day or two, but he'll wake up, once he's ready."

(What exactly happened to him? We weren't given any detailed information.)

"Are you his friends, family?"

(Friends.)

The doctor nodded importantly, taking a seat on one of the chairs. He wore a serious look, a look that scared Celty.

"Could you contact his family to come for him? It is important for him to be surrounded with people he can trust once he wakes up."

"His parents are dead. We take care of him now."

Both Celty and the doctor looked surprised at Shizuo. But, Celty thought, it is true. There was no way she was going to let Izaya of all alone after he got kidnapped. Simon and Dennis were with here to, Shinra especially, and after this Shizuo was obviously on board too.

"Very well then, once you shove me the adoption papers I will be able to let him go with you. You do understand that we can't just let the child walk out of here with anybody, right?"

(We haven't exactly adopted him. We more of…found him.)

"Well that could be a problem. You'll have to get adoption papers for the child, and until the he will be labeled as an orphan and placed in the orphanage as soon as he can leave the hospital."

(But you just said that he needs to be surrounded by familiar people.)

"I know what I said, if it was up to me, you could take him with you. Everybody knows that we lose more and more children mentally because of these kinds of situations. But I can't defy the law."

"What about a foster home. I'll take the kid in until all of this shorts out."

Celty was surprised that Shizuo offered something like that. But then again, Shizuo did care for people. He was a little short-tempered, but he cared. And he was Izaya's only option, if they didn't want him to end up at the orphanage. Celty and Shinra both had their hands full with their jobs, not to mention that some of Shinra's patience could be dangerous, so they couldn't look after the boy. And with Russia's sushi burned down, Simon and Dennis had way too much on their hands, with both finding a new place to live in and rebuilding the restaurant. Shizuo was the only option.

"I guess you could do that."

"Great, I'm going to go and get, well whatever I need to get for that. This place is getting on my nerves anywise."

And with that he left, leaving Celty to wonder did he use Izaya as an excuse to leave and smoke.

(Can you please tell me what happened to Izaya.)

"Well, there is no easy way to tell you this miss. You friend has been raped."

Celty shook with shock, glancing quickly at the sleeping boy and then back at the doctor.

"He may be asleep now, but he has drifted in and out of conscious, ever since he came here. He turned violent once, yelling at us to let him go, he wasn't completely there, I can tell you that. We had to sedate him in the end. He woke up a couple more times after the sedation went off, but was much calmer. He just lay on the bed staring at the ceiling. Whatever we asked him, he would just say he wants to sleep. Eventually he fell asleep, and you and your friend came soon afterwards."

Celty's heart filled with pain and sorrow for the boy. She remembered how happy he was when he talked about his father and Dullahans. And how sad he looked now.

"It is important that he gets full support from you and your friends once he wakes up. Rape victims are prone to self-blaming, depression, panic attacks, substance abuse, eating disorders and even suicides, so you'll have to keep an eye out for that. People react differently to these kinds of things, though. Maybe he will be full-out panicked and wanting nothing to do with physical contact, and maybe he will be calm and pretend that there is nothing wrong."

(I understand, thank you doctor.)

"Don't be surprise if he doesn't want to talk about it, or even if he can't stop talking about it. Those are all completely normal. It will take time until he can feel safe again."

(We'll do our best.)


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Noooop.

The first thing that Shizuo noticed when he walked in his apartment is that the TV was on. Chattering and music came from the living room, where he was usually met with just silence. _About time _he thought. The boy was living with him for a week now and he has spent all that time in his bedroom, not talking to anybody, except when he was asleep. Shizuo was more than once woken up to listen to the boy's nightmares and crying. After some time of that noise he would always give up and went in to comfort the boy. Shizuo was not good with kids; he was even less good with comforting kids, but he managed to handle it somehow.

He found Izaya sitting on the couch and watching some stupid kids show with an intense look of concentration on his face. Celty was sitting next to him, looking extremely bored. She turned around when he came in and gave him a slight wave and he nodded her of. He admired the fact that Celty actually managed to pull Izaya out of the bed. The boy seemed to trust her more than he trusted anybody else. Shinra said that it was probably do to Celty's connections with Izaya's father. The boy simply took comfort in familiarity.

"I see you got him out of the bed, that's good. I already thought he has rooted in there."

He half expected the boy to say something in his defense, but Izaya stayed mute. He watched that kiddy show like it was the most interesting thing on Earth.

"Isn't he a little old for that."

(I figured this is better than him just laying in bed all day. Plus I don't really know would he…react to anything else.)

Shizuo grunted. It was true that the boy had a few episodes when he would burst out either in anger or a crying fit after he came in contact with something, but in his opinion Izaya just had to learn to get over it already. They would make no progress if the continued this way.

"Look Celty, I see what you are trying to do here, but I don't think that treating him like his made of glass will help him at all." He said turning the TV off.

Izaya made no sounds of complaint as his show was turned off. Instead he laid down on the couch, curling up next to Celty, who laid her arm on his head protectively.

(Shizuo! How can you be this cruel!? Don't you remember what he's been through?)

"Yeah, yeah. I know I'm sorry kid." Shizuo grunted, sitting next to Izaya and turning the TV back on.

Izaya's eyes darted to the show, but he did not move to sit up again, choosing to stay down with his head in Celty's lap.

(Rough day?)

"Yeah you can't believe how stupid people here are. I don't even know where to begin. Well I guess that isn't much of an excuse for me acting that way."

Izaya laid in his place listening to Shizuo and Celty talking. It has been a week or so since his been released out of the hospital and into Shizuo's care. Simon, Dennis and Celty would come to visit him every day, and even Shinra came if he wasn't too busy. And even though everybody showed so much care, Izaya just couldn't get himself to get up and start functioning properly again. It was partly because of Izaya B, who was acting strange all week. B came out a few times, usually when Izaya got upset by something, but he would always let Izaya take the control back. Izaya didn't know what was happening to B and that scared him. B told him it was nothing, that he was just a bit tired, but Izaya knew better. B was not just tired. He was exhausted for some reason, and he…he was fading away. Izaya B's presence was being less and less noticeable and that worried Izaya. Was B dying?

"Good day everybody! We bring sushi! Good sushi, healthy sushi, make Izaya all better."

Izaya was snapped out of his solemn thought by a familiar voice. He got up to meet Simon and Dennis bringing in sushi boxes.

"Ahh Izaya no in bed today. That good, Izaya need to get up. Beautiful day, sunny day. A shame to stay in bed."

Izaya smiled a bit at his friends, but that didn't last for long. Smiles ware not coming easy to him these days. The rest of the day was spent in Simon and Celty taking turns in getting him to talk. He didn't feel like it, he felt like going to sleep and never waking up. He barely even ate.

After everybody left, Shizuo sat next to him and turned the TV off once again. He was using a TV as an excuse for not looking anybody in the eyes for the whole day. Now that Celty wasn't here to tell Shizuo to turn the TV back on he was pretty much cornered.

"Izaya I want to talk to you. I know you don't want to talk to me right now, and I know that you are hurt. But we both know that it won't do you any good if you don't start talking it out, alright."

Izaya looked up at the blond man and sighed silently. He couldn't talk about it. If he pretended like it wasn't real, then maybe it won't be. Maybe he will manage in convincing himself that the day when his innocence was taken away from him never happened. That it was all just a bad dream.

He felt tears drop from his eyes, but that did not bother him. He cried so many times during his life. So many times. He cried that night when flames ate away his family, he cried when he found out that Orochi is not who he was supposed to be. He cried every single time when that monster would enter his head and torture him with images of pain. Tears were his most loyal companions. They were only constant through his life. Well tears and pain. He could always count that Orochi would bring him tears and pain.

"Hey, hey kid. Calm down. It's okay. Oh man, what do I do now?"

He felt Shizuo's arms awkwardly hugging him and lifting him up to sit in his lap. That's when the dam broke. He started crying like he never cried before. Tears that he was trying to hide from all his life all found him at the same time and broke him down. He cried. He cried for everybody and for everything. He cried for his mother and for his father, for his home that he lost, for Izaya B who was slowly but surly fading away and for all that childish innocence that he was forced to give up so early in his life.

Shizuo didn't move, he didn't tell him to stop and man up, he didn't shove him away. Actually, he hugged him closer, shushing him down, trying to comfort him in some way, any way.

"It'll be alright Izaya, you'll see. It will be alright."

"It h-h-hurt so m-m-m-much, S-Shizuo. It h-hurt s-s-so m-m-much."

Shizuo gasped out in surprise that the boy has actually talked.

"I know, Izaya. I know, but it's going to be okay now. You are safe now. Nobody will hurt you here."

"I b-begged them to s-stop, but the w-wouldn't. They just l-l-laughed and c-continued on r-r-r-r-r…"

"It's okay Izaya, you don't have to say it."

"They just l-laughed."

"I know, I know. They are terrible people Izaya, but I'm here now and I won't let anything like that ever happen to you again."

"P-promise."

"Yeah, I promise."

They stayed like that for a long while. Shizuo sitting on the couch, hugging the sobbing, brunette boy near his chest. Izaya cried his heart out that night, letting out all those tears that never meet the light of the day. He felt safe there, safe to reveal his soul to Shizuo, who would protect it. He felt safe with the blond man, he was not afraid of him like he was in the beginning, for he knew, Shizuo would not hurt him.

So Izaya cried. He cried his heart and soul out, until there were no more tears to shed. Then he fell asleep on the blond man's chest. He fell asleep silently mumbling something that only he knew of. Shizuo smiled at the sleeping boy, looking at his peaceful face. Then he got up and took the boy to his room, letting him sleep in peace. That night Izaya slept without nightmares.

**Author's notes:** So expect this story to be done in like a chapter or maybe two (three…I'm bad at finishing stories) because honestly I got bored with it and it's no good and I have better stories to fill up my time and this one is just eating up my free time.


	11. Chapter 11

**And here we are, the last chapter, the big finish, the last call, the...eh you get the picture. Thank you everybody who reviewed and I hope I don't disappoint you too much.**

**Disclaimer: Owning? Who...me? noooooooooooooooooo**

„Shizuo?"

...

„Shizuo, wake up."

...

„Shizuo, please?"

Shizuo grumbled as the small voice intruded his sleep. He opened his eyes, trying to blink the haziness away. Before him stood Izaya, looking rather uncertain and scared. A thunder echoed outside the house and Izaya practically squeaked out, jumping on Shizuo's bed and digging himself under the covers. Before Shizuo could even blink, there was a small body pressed beside his, Izaya's head burying into his chest.

"Izaya…what, just what?"

"There are monsters in my room, Shizuo."

"Izaya it's just thunder and lighting."

"No, that's monster. Monsters voice, monsters fangs, everybody knows that. The monster is coming for me Shizuo."

"It's just a storm, Izaya, there is nothing to be afraid of."

"You don't understand, it's coming for me."

Shizuo sighed as the thunder roared again and Izaya clutched to his nightshirt harder, as if he's holding on for his dear life. Shizuo laid a hand on the boy's head, trying to calm him down.

"Izaya there are no monsters."

Izaya looked up tear eyed, desperation ringing in his eyes. Eyes that just sought comfort, safety, attention from someone…anyone.

"You don't understand Shizuo, you're just like everybody else. You don't believe me at all."

Izaya turned around, curling up so his back was facing Shizuo. But he didn't leave. Even if he was disappointed in Shizuo, he didn't leave, for he needed someone to be there. To be there and protect him from monster.

"Izaya, all of that is in your head. There are no monsters, if their where any I would know and protect you from them."

"You promise."

"I promise."

…

"Shizuo?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I sleep here? Just for tonight, just in case if monsters really are there. Please. You won't even know I'm here."

Shizuo sighed, rubbing his forehead with his hand, trying to keep himself from lashing out on the boy. It wasn't kid's fault that he was so traumatized.

"Alright, but keep quiet, got that? I don't want to hear a peep."

To his surprise, Izaya giggled and snuggled closer. So much about not even knowing that he's there.

"Peep." The boy said happily and giggled once again.

"Yeah, you just push it and you're going to end up sleeping in you own room, with monsters and everything."

The boy froze, glancing up in fear at Shizuo.

"You wouldn't really do that, would you Shizuo?"

Shizuo sighed, rubbing his forehead in annoyance again.

"No, no I wouldn't:"

The boy rewarded him with a big smile, snuggling his head against Shizuo's chest.

"Good night, Shizuo."

"Good night, Izaya."

-next morning-

"Well it seems that you healed up rather nicely." Shinra exclaimed after he was done with his check up; "And what do good boy's get after a check up? Tandadadan a lollipop!"

Shizuo face palmed from his place on the couch, watching the show take place.

"Celty, there is this little voice telling me that Shinra desperately needs a kid."

(So what am I supposed to do with that?)

"Well you know…give birth to it."

His joke was awarded with usually Shinra-exclusive punch in the stomach. But he was sure he saw Celty's smoke pink up a bit…if that was possible.

"Oh Celty my dear, wouldn't that be just marvelous. A little baby for you and me! I bet she would be as pretty as you. Oh Celty!" Shinra came barging in, leaving Izaya with the infamous lollipop.

(Wow, what! She! I never agreed to anything Shinra!)

"Oh but you know it would just be a crime not to try! With your beauty and my brains we could make a perfect child. Don't you see it Celty, it's like a whole new step with human evolution, and don't you see that we owe this to Mother Nature!"

(I…I'm not even human, Shinra! How does that make it a new step in human evolution?)

"It's just that fact that does make it a new step. A half human- half dullahan, how enchanting. Oh, I hope she gets your eyes!"

(Thank you a lot Shizuo, now I'm going to have to listen about are supposed daughter for next six months. -_- )

Shizuo chuckled and rose from the couch, trying to get as far aways as he could from the lovers squabble. He headed towards Izaya, who was sitting on the table, rocking his legs back and fort, sucking on his lollipop.

"So, how are you doing?"

"Good, Shinra gave me a lollipop!"

"I see."

"Why are Shinra and Celty arguing?"

"Becouse they are in love."

"Do people always argue when they are in love?"

"That depends. Most don't, some do in a bad way, and some do in a…umm good way, I guess."

"How do Shinra and Celty argue?"

"In a good way. That's how they show they care for each other. It's a little weird, but hey, they are both a little weird."

Izaya nodded, bobbing his lollipop up and down, before pushing it to the corner of his mouth so he can talk again.

"I think my parents never fought."

Shizuo froze a bit; Izaya didn't open up about his past ever since he came back to them. He needed to be careful on this terrain.

"That's good. I guess they were happy together."

"Mmhm." Izaya confirmed, swinging his legs; "We were a very happy family, we went everywhere; in parks, in restaurants, to the fairs…"

"Sounds fun."

"It was." Izaya said happily, before his smile turned into a frown; "Until Orochi ruined it all."

"Izaya…I know I asked this before, but what exactly happened? Can't you tell me?"

"I…I don't know. Maybe I'll cry again, I don't want to cry again. I had enough of that."

"It's okay to cry for something you lost, If you didn't cry, that would mean that you didn't care."

"O-Okay, than. But can we talk somewhere else? I really don't want to…"

"It's okay; we'll go to your room."

Once when they were in Izaya's room, Izaya curled up on the bed and Shizuo sat next to him. And then, Izaya started his story.

"I don't know how old I was exactly when Orochi took me away. I think I was somewhere around five years old or so. My dad worked for Orochi back then, but he didn't know that Orochi was the bad guy, I'm sure of it. He thought he was working for some kind of research company or something. My dad was really smart, and he told me that I was really smart too. He told me that if I put it all too good use, that I will become a great man who will help others and make their lives easier. I guess I disappointed him." The boy sighed.

"Then some things started happening. There where a few break-ins and some of my dads papers went missing. My mom and dad very really worried and they told me that I have to be very careful from now on and that I can't go outside and play, because it was dangerous. They started to teach me all kinds of things, like how to escape from handcuffs and locked places, how to survive in the wild and those kinds of things. I was really confused by my dad said that it's just a game so I went with it."

Shizuo furrowed his eyebrows, how much did kid's parents actually know about what was going on?

"And then one day I got really bored and begged dad to take me outside, but he said that he is very busy and that he can't. That's when Orochi came and my dad asked him can he look after me for a while and Orochi took me to park and we played. My dad trusted Orochi and so did I. I even called him _uncle Orochi_. And than when we came back I saw the fire. My whole house was on fire and my mommy and daddy were still inside."

Shizuo twitched when he heard Izaya's voice turn small and childish; he picked up the boy and sat him in his lap, shushing him down.

"I was screaming and crying and I even tried to run to the house, because I thought I could save them, but Orochi held me tight and wouldn't let me go. I still wish I managed to run away from him that day. I would be dead and wouldn't have to suffer no longer."

"Don't say that Izaya." He growled

Izaya just sighed and continued; "It turned out that before they died, my mom and dad changed their will and assigned Orochi to take care of me if they died. For the first week or so, Orochi was nice. He was the Orochi I knew. I was sad all the time and barely left my new room, but he was patient with me. Then one night his friends came over and he told me to pack my things because we are going on a trip. I listened and packed, but as soon as we got to the van, Orochi stuck a needle in my arm and I fainted. When I woke up he wasn't the Orochi I knew anymore. He was the monster, and I could hear his voice inside my head. He made me hack into bank accounts and computer programs so he can get money. I didn't wanted to do it, but if I didn't Orochi would make my head feel like my it is going to explode. He would hurt me with thoughts a lot and I was really scared. Somewhere around that time, Izaya B appeared. He was stronger than me and wasn't afraid and he did his best do protect me from Orochi…And now he is disappearing."

Boy's voice cracked a bit as he snuggled closer to Shizuo; "But B said it's okay if I can't hear him anymore, because that means that I've finally found someone else to protect me and that I don't need him anymore, so he will just blend in with the rest of me, not really go away"

Izaya smiled up at Shizuo's confused expression.

"Then one night I ran away, and managed to avoid Orochi for a whole year. I just ran from place to place, not caring where I am. It's hard for Orochi's voice monster to find me when I'm far away and on the move, so I changed places as often as I could. Every time I heard Orochi's voice get stronger I would leave the place. And so I ran until he caught up with me."

Izaya smiled sadly.

"It hurt really bad. That was the worst pain he ever made we experience. Well aside from…you know. I could hear his voice yelling at me, insulting me, telling me that I'm good for nothing little brat and that he is going to skin me alive when he finds me. I fell on the sidewalk and begged him to stop hurting me, but he just laughed and mocked me, telling me how weak I was. Suddenly some people came and took me away into the car. They thought I was crazy and locked me into an asylum, but the positive side was that during the car ride I once again lost Orochi."

Izaya smiled happily, before frowning again.

"But he found me again, and mocked me and threaten me and I was really scared. Nobody believed that I was scared of something real. They would leave me all alone in the dark and didn't let me have a nightlight, because I was supposed to get over my fears. So I decided to escape, because I couldn't live with Orochi's voice inside my head. And then I escaped and meet Simon and Dennis and Celty and Shinra and you. And that's pretty much it."

"Do you still feel that pain in your head, do you still hear that bastards voice." Shizuo asked, worried about the boy.

"Nop, Orochi is dead." Izaya said, way to cheery for someone who just announced somebody's death; "I would feel him if he was alive, but I feel like he is dead, and I know that he is, so I'll never have to experience that kind of pain again."

"That's good. Although I would really like it if I got a good swing at that bastard before he kicked the bucket. Well I guess you can't have everything." Shizuo smiled a bit.

Izaya giggled and nodded his head, before yawning; "It hurts to talk this much and I'm tired now." He said rubbing his eyes and curling up in Shizuo's lap.

Shizuo chuckled popping the lollipop out of the boy's mouth; Izaya opened his eyes and whined slightly.

"You can't sleep with this in your mouth, you'll hurt yourself." Shizuo said.

"Fine, fine, I'll finish it first and then sleep." Said the boy, snatching back his candied stick.

Shizuo chuckled and pated boy's head, before getting up and leaving him to his lollipop and upcoming nap. He walked back into the kitchen, where Shinra was trying his best to decided, from a dozen girl names, which one would be _magical and enchanting and perfect and worthy enough _for his and Celty's non existent daughter. Celty was sitting there looking annoyed, but not as much as before. Shizuo guessed that all of those _you are beautiful_ comments finally got to her.

He chuckled and shook his head. They were not a perfect family for the boy. But they were here and they were ready to take him under there care. The boy needed family. He needed someone to care about him. The most perfect thing would be if Izaya's real family was still alive, but since that wasn't the case, they'll just have to do. He chuckled once again. Shinra and Celty, Simon and Dennis and finally himself. They were an odd bunch, but the boy himself was odd too. He fits right in, in their small, weird, but happy family.

THE END

**Author's notes: And finally I am done! Le wut, how awesome! My first fic and it's done! Well kind of, a real stupid ending and all but still, it's my first fic so be kind. And I just have to say this; I LOVE GOOFY SHINRA! He is so funny, I always portray him like that, and I love it. And I don't know why but I'm all hanged up on that stupid lollipop…I like candy. Well anywise, sorry for a bad ending (That's why you got a little more to read…as a small apology, nothing to do with my ending writers block, "whistles innocently"), but I just really wanted to get the story done, because it was going on my nerves. I'll MAYBE, but just MAYBE, write an epilogue or smtng. There is like 0.01% chance I will, and I probably will not but whatever. And last but not least I'd like to again thank everyone who reviewed this stupid little piece of story, I love you all so much and every and each one of you will get a free hug from Izaya…or Shizuo…or both (at the same time) whatever you prefer darlings. Thank you all so much and may the muses of writing always be with you and writing block avoided you in large circles. **

**Bye, bye!**


End file.
